Divergent from different povs
by Someone who loves divergent
Summary: This fanfic is a few divergent stories from different povs of many characters from the trilogy. Each chapter a different character tells the story.
1. The aptitude test

**This is my first fanfiction. It's tells different stories from the Divergent series from many pov's.I own nothing. The first chapter is Uriah's aptitude test.**

Uriah's _pov_

I get out of the Dauntless headquarter, I spot Lynn and Marlene standing together text to the railroad _tracks._ It's hard to tell them apart when looking at them from the back, they both has bright long brown hair. I sneak behind Lynn and then shove her hard in the back, she jumps in the place and then says: "ouch, you can be such a jerk sometimes" "yeah I know" I say and a grin spreads on my face. Marlene laughs. I love seeing her smiles.

"do you think you're gonna choose dauntless" I ask

at first they don't respond but then Marlene says "yeah,I think, I like it in here and I don't think that there's a better place for me".

In a casual day we always joke and talk and piss Lynn off, but today is different, today is the aptitude test day,today may be the last day of our friendship.

The train comes and we jump on it. In the train the jokes comes back but is still can't stop thinking about the aptitude test. Do I really fit in dauntless?

Lynn starts talking: "guys,I hope we will stay together, I don't really have any friends apart from you and my stupid siblings."

"I hope so too" says Marlene "I don't know what I'm gonna do without your jokes", she looks at me "and without you get angry and annoyed by everything exist " she looks at Lynn.

"shut up" Lynn frowns "I almost never get annoyed"

"sure" I say out of my daze.

My name is called and I get to a little hallway with six doors. I greet Tori who stands by one of the doors while a Stiff girl gets into her room. An erudite woman points on one of doors, marks me to get in, I step into the room.

All the rooms are covered with mirrors and in the middle there is a chair and a computer next to it. A Stiff man is standing next to the computer, "hello" he says with a little smile on his face "I'm Jason" he reads something from the computer and says "Uriah, please sit and drink this liquid", he handles me a glass of a clear liquid as he pushes wires and stuff to my brain. I drink the liquid and pass once out immediately.

i wake up and get out of my chair, I reach to a place I think the cafeteria. In the middle of the room there's a table with two baskets on it, one contains cheese and the other a knife. A voice says: "choose", I don't know what to choose, a knife can be useful at any time, and cheese...,well cheese is food, and food is important no Mater why. I don't know what to choose but I have I don't. I get closer to the tables and pick the knife and the cheese at the same time, the table is gone and I see something get closer to me -a dog- when it get closer I try to pet him but he bites my finger, yet not attacks but it seems like he is ready to do that at any time.

I don't even have time to Whine for myself about the bite when a little girl come in she runs right to the dog and hugs him, but it starts barking and attacking the girl, I want to kill the dog for he will stop biting this little girl but I can't kill this little cutie dog. 'It's real' I tell to myself 'you can kill this stupid dog it's just a dumb aptitude test ' I take the knife and injects into the dog's back and then to his stomach. The girl and the dog disappear. I eat a little piece of the cheese and suddenly I'm on a bus. Busses are so odd, people of allegiant factions use it and It even stops sometimes. A man with a newspaper is looking at me and asks "do you know this guy?", he points on a picture of a man in his newpaper, the man looks familiar to me. "Yeah" I say "where do you know him from?" The dude says. "I dunno I respond he looks familiar that's all, here take some cheese", I put the cheese in his hand, I didn't know where to put it. But suddenly everything disappear.

I wake up and I'm on the chair. Stiffy Jason is staring at his computer. "Well" I ask "what are the results?"

he doesnot respond "during the simulation, we're you aware?,did you know it was just a test?" He asks

"yeah" I respond

"well" he says "you are divergent"

"what" I ask

"divergent are people who does not fit just in one faction,they,you fit in more the just one" he says

"So,where do I belong?" I ask it sounds so strange.

"most of you is dauntless" he says and I smile with relief.

"but you also have a little aptitude for candor" he says

candor? No I'm not one of the filthy smart mouth

"When you chose both knife and cheese I could not know which faction you belong, petting an angry dog is really illogical so it took off Erudite, when you did not jumped to save the girl it took off Abnegation and when you killed the dog it took off Amity then it was just Candor and Dauntless, and when you told the man the truth on the bus I knew it was Dauntless and Candor." He says

"and there is one more thing, you should never tell anybody that you are divergent,not even to your family,not even to your closest can never speak of it. Am I clear enough?" he Says

"Yeah" I respond

"sure" he asks

"yeah."

i'm back in dauntless by now, sit with zeke in his bedroom eating the chocolate cakes from heaven. by now I have decided they I am not gonna leave my family and friends for the smart mouths.

"So, did you called me here to make sure I am leaving for you can celebrate or take over my room or something? I ask my brother

"no, I am here to make sure you are staying for I can know I will always have someone I can beat and kick and stuff when I feel upset" he says " you get this, I can't hit Shauna, and Four is a strong guy" he says "you probably don't cause you don't really have a brain, I bet you results were not Erudite" he says "anyway, what were your result?, if you had some?" He asks

"well, first of all shut up, and second I'm Divergent"

i think that now I get they I have aptitude for Candor.


	2. Best friends forever

**This is the second chapter of my fanfic. This chapter is also from uriah's pov but the next ones will be from different characters. This chapter isn't that important but I hope you like it**

 _uriah's pov_

It is the third day of initiations, I am glad that I had chose dauntless.

im siting in one of the training room with Marlene, we are here because me Lynn and her decided to make a little contest, the loser will have to sleep next to the railroad tracks for one night.

"Oh,common where's Lynn, I want to start this.

Few seconds after I said it Lynn steps into the stares right at her with wide eyes. At the beginning I don't understand but then I realize what there is on Lynn's head... Or maybe I should say what there isn't on Lynn's head. She shaved her head.

"you have a little something on your head" says Marlene shocked

"You don't have something on your head" I say more calmly buy still shocked

"why?" I ask

"because, in the last three days of fighting I had fought with boys and I feel like they are acting too easily with me because I'm too pretty for they will hurt me like they should, so I realize that if I will shave my head it will make things better.

"Well, you will never be too pretty for me" I say and grinning at her

she stomps hard on my leg. I scream and groam, Marlene laughs, I find myself staring at her for a little while. Lynn kicks me hard in my knee, it's so hurt. "Stop!" I scream, but then I laugh. "You will always been pretty for me,and you had always been, you can stop it now" I groan

"we should make a group" Marlene says

"what?!" ask Lynn

"I dunno, we'll get tattooed and swear to be best friend forever or something" she respond

"you sound like those pathetic Amity"

"that's a great idea" I say without even thinking about this.

"you only say that cause you're in love with her" Lynn frowns

"it's really a great idea" I say, i never deny I'm not in love with Marlene. I've never confessed that to my self but I think it's true.i think I falling for the first time.

"just sit here and then you'll get tattooed" says Marlene to Lynn

"yeah and you can always have this tattoo on your head" I add

she frowns but say nothing.

"So let's just promise that we will be best friends forever no matter what will happened and only death will separate us from each other" says Marlynm

Why would death separate us? Death won't separate us

"Okay what ever" frowns Lynn

Does she always have to be mad at something?

"okay" I say to Marlene.


End file.
